


Bad Omen

by HopelessMasquerade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hara makes a huge mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Omen

If you asked Yamazaki about Hara, he would always reply with the same sentence. “He’s a fuckin’ weirdo”, he’d say. “He’s always using those stupid nicknames and shit”, he continues, “but he’s a  _good_  person overall”.

Not putting many emphasis in  _good_.

Because, nobody on their team, not even Yamazaki, ever got used to his personality. Even Hara himself wasn’t used to his own personality.

At least that’s what they thought.

-So how was the exam? - Yamazaki didn’t even bother to reply as he was finishing his lunch: a cheap hamburger and a good portion of chips he bought at a fast-food store which happened to be somewhat close to his house.

-He’s eating.

-I already know, Furu. 

Furuhashi frowned at him, still not showing any emotion.

-If anything, you had a exam too. - Swallowing somewhat forcefully, Hara ignored him and Furuhashi already knew what happened. - …You didn’t try.

-My grades are still going to be better than Zaki’s. We’re speaking about a stupid English exam after all.

Yamazaki stopped eating for a moment and looked at him, somewhat pissed off. He hated when Hara teased him because of his grades, when the truth is that Yamazaki worked much harder than him. 

Hara tittered, gazing at Hanamiya’s bentou. It was half-empty and only an omelette and a few croquettes were left. Hanamiya seemed to be ignoring them as he could be seen eating one of his favorite chocolate bars.

He pointed at the croquettes, thus patting Hanamiya’s shoulder. The black-haired gazed at him, raising an eyebrow, looking annoyed.

-So, can I eat these, Hana-chan?

Yamazaki’s chips dropped, Seto woke up, and Furuhashi brought his hand to his forehead, looking ashamed, but at the same time, scared.

Standing up, Hanamiya left his chocolate bar on the table. He showed a pacifist-like expression and everyone around him suddenly stopped talking.

-Hara, - he said, picking said boy by his arm, almost forcefully - could you please come with me? It’ll be _just_ a minute.

* * *

_Shitshitshitshit._

Running towards the bathroom, there was barely anyone around, and the few ones that were there seemed to be afraid. This didn’t surprise Yamazaki at all, since he knew about the problems revolving around men’s bathroom. Such as incredibly dirty toilets and an obnoxious smell surrounding the whole room.

It wasn’t the case, however.

As some voices could be heard from said bathroom, which Yamazaki seemed to recognise.

-How dare you!?

-I-I-It was just a joke, I swear! If anything, how can you get so upset upon a  _damn_ nickname?

-Just how much of an idiot you are?

-Why is it that bad that I refer to you as Hana-chan!?

-I hope you choke on gum, your dumbass!

_What a bunch of weirdos_ , Yamazaki thought to himself.

Hara probably deserved that, after all.

* * *

From that day on, Hara became somewhat afraid of Hanamiya, and referred to him with weirder nicknames. Such as “boss” or “leader”.

Plus, now Yamazaki had something he could use to tease Hara.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Fujimaki confirmed that Hara once referred to Hanamiya as "Hana-chan" and that's one of the best things ever to happen.
> 
> This was a somewhat quick fic, thus it may contain lots and lots of grammatical fails. Feel free to correct me then.


End file.
